walking dead survival
by p jones
Summary: survive, all you have to do is survive. it is not that easy. story is on groups of characters trying to live day by day


It might be the cold air blowing in throw the broken window or the fact I haven't eaten in days, I can't stop shaken. The night is pitch black and I am alone, the wind is howling outside, it could be the wind making that noise or it be the dead. I know now it is not the cold making me shake.

**Chapter one **

**Decisions to take **

**Suck-ton ally, house number 12 ….38 days after out-brake **

'Have you any…twos' asked a girl

'Go fish' replied the boy

'Can NOT believe you guys, _seriously_ playing baby games while we are fucking in the worst place ever'

'Chill Robbie'

'No I WONT CHILL Jessie, take of the rose tinted glasses, dick. We are alone here'

'But Brody'

'But Brody nothing, that guy is long gone. He took half the food and the rife'

'to get help'

Robbie laughed 'Help! From who? The half-eaten people we saw or the dead cop, yeah let's find him'

'Robbie please Brody will be back soon'

'Get your head out of your ass Olive, Brody is either dead or took off on his own, there is no help coming.

'Whats all the raised voices in here' Old man Jack asked coming into the room 'You want all those bloody things at the door again, keep your voice down' he said rubbing his chest.

'Robbie go see Sully, he needs help'

Robbie nodded and left the room, head bowed. 'So' said Jack rubbing his hands 'I play winner' he smiled 'you know go fish' asked Olive 'my dear he said sitting down I am the master' he smiled

'Robbie said Brody is gone' said Jessie

'Brody is a cautious bugger, he will be back soon right now deal me in'

'You wanted to see me Sully' asked Robbie

'Not really' he said stretching his legs out 'how have you pissed of now' he asked

'No one' Robbie said sitting down, Sully laughed 'Jack then' he said going back to his book 'not as good anymore' he said showing Robbie his book 'Why is that' 'book is based on a zombie apocalypse, so much for science fiction when now it's all fact and what pisses me off most, it's a damn trilogy next book out next year'

'We can't stay here any longer' said Robbie 'No we can't' 'But where can we go' 'to the country, if we do we have a lot of things to get' 'search the house's, take a car, food, tools, equipment anything we need'

'What did you used to do before?' Robbie asked 'worked in a supermarket' he said, Robbie didn't believe him.

**7 Days after out brake, Chester street **

'Government that's what it is, forget the damn Russians or Asians' Charley said looking down the alley, rifle searching for anything hostile. 'Government, why It doesn't make sense' Scot piped up 'What then aliens please' Scot stopped to search an abandoned car, he saw a baby seat in the back.

'This is shit man, I say we book it and head home' Charley said

'You mean just got AWOL'

'Hell yeah, if I am dying I want to be with my family, not is some god forsaken hell hole'

'No thanks man, if I can fight these things off then I will'

'God damn boy scout' muttered Charley slamming the car door

From a house to their left came a smash, they turned their attention to the disturbance. From the street they saw a stumbling figure at the window, pushing itself out, Scot and Charley raised their rifle and fired, the skinny figure at the window exploded in bone and blood. Its body fell from the window to the front garden and didn't move.

'Fuck this MannargGGHHHHHHHHHHHH' screamed Charley, Scot turned to see a corpse crawl from under the abandoned car and bite into Charley's thigh, Charley pulled away, leaving a piece of himself in the dead man's jaws.

'Fucking bastard' Charley shouted unloading his rifle into the head of the man, brain exploded over the pavement.

Scot had seen enough people bitten in the past seven days to see what happens next, he backed off. Charley knew it to, he stumbled to reloaded his weapon. Scot noticed behind Charley more dead where emerging from their hiding places, he turned round checking his six. Three more walkers where shuffling towards him, he calmly raised his gun and fired of three rounds.

'Don't panic' his commanding officer told him 'they are slow, easy hits to the head. Remember to breath. Focus. In a group they can be overwhelming, don't get corned, don't get trapped and don't get bitten.

Scot turned more dead where coming, they would be cut of soon and Charley was bitten and panicking, firing wildly at the dead, they all were focused on Charley, Scot lowered his gun.

'We need to move' Charley screamed emptying another clip and falling half a dozen dead. He turned, Scot was gone, did the walkers get him. Damn the pain in his leg was burning, blood, his blood was pooling around his boot.

'SCOT' he screamed as the walkers reached him, he tried to pull away, the female bit him in the shoulder another in the wrist. Charley dropped his rifle, he gripped his wrist as blood gushed forth, he tripped over the body from under the car he killed moments earlier, the walkers where swarming him, he turned on his belly and crawled under the car, he was too slow. The walkers feasted on his legs, he screamed out in pain. When his legs where nothing but bone, they pulled the rest of him out from under the car and feed on him, Charley was still screaming.

**Suck-ton ally**

The small group had gathered in the biggest bedroom on the second floor, Jack with his daughter Debbie, Jessie and Olive. Robbie, Sully and Sally, how lived in number 13. No one spoke for a long time, Sully had just told them it's time to leave fortified little house and head to the country.

'Can't we head to an army base or something' asked Debbie 'It's a good idea' Sully said 'before we do this, we all have to be ready, know what we need to do, where to go'

'we need a car or cars' suggested Sally 'mine is still outside, big enough for five'

'good, trunk space' Sully asked

'Big enough for the weekly shop' she smiled 'sorry bad joke'

'It will do, we will have to look for a second vehicle, something bigger a four by four or a van'

'What about Brody' asked Debbie

'We can leave him a note, instructions on where we are going'

'We need food' said Jessie

'that is why we have to go out and look for equipment before we go'

Everyone went silent 'Sally, we will look to you and Debbie for locations, you guys live here'

'Yes, I can draw a map or something'

'get on it now, Robbie come with me'

Sully went downstairs with a reluctant Robbie in toe, 'what?' 'It's going to be up to us to head out and get the supply's' 'why' 'you suggesting to send the kids out or Jack, Sally or Debbie' 'yes' 'come on man' 'just saying' shrugged Robbie.

'Jack is tough but he can move fast, he won't let Debbie go'

'So you want us to save the day' 'if that what it takes' 'I read somewhere chivalry is dead' 'along with everything else' smiled Sully. 'so what's your idea for going _out there_' 'quiet, fast, planed' 'what's your 'plan' if we come face to face with a geek' 'if we can maneuver around them so be it, if they see us we can't lead them back here' 'so we what kill them' 'they are already dead' Robbie though for a moment 'true' he sighed 'never killed anything before'

'I killed one of these things before I meet you' Sully said 'they are slow and you have to aim for the head' 'I know, saw zombie movies before this. Only problem is not got any weapons' Sully took him to a small suitcase sitting in the corner, 'I collected these' he said opening the lid.

Inside was assorted blunt weapon's 'can I have the hammer?' Asked Robbie

Trapped, trapped in a waken hell I can't escape. I see the world burn before me, I was stuck before this new world and stuck now. I laugh into a pillow that has a smiling kitten on it.

I need people, friends. My old friends my new friends, I have no food and lost the rifle I was give idiot that I am. I found a box cutter and a lighter I so desperate to keep warm. But ill burn in hell before I let those dead bastards get to me

Keep on trucking

Brody


End file.
